The Bravery of Gryffindors
by aviddaydreamer
Summary: Hermione could feel her orgasm building, curling, stretching tight… "Oh god…Dr—" Draco cut her off with an angry hiss in her ear. "What did you say? What's my name, you filthy girl?" Warning: PWP, language & lemons. NOT noncon or dubcon, I promise.


**A/N: Shameless PWP. I really have no excuses. **

The Bravery of Gryffindors

Draco's open palm connected with her skin with a loud and satisfying _slap_. Hermione gasped at the sting of it and gripped the desk beneath her until her knuckles were white.

"You're such a _filthy…dirty_…little _mudblood,_ aren't you?" He brought his stinging hand down again and again against the smooth, white flesh of her arse while she panted against the cool wooden surface of the desk supporting her.

He paused a moment, his eyes raking over her form, taking in the rumpled oxford shirt, the pleated skirt pushed up over the small of her back, the plain, white cotton knickers stretched between her knees, just above the knitted socks pulled up over her calves.

Her only response was a muted whimper, and Draco strongly suspected her lower lip was caught between her teeth, preventing a proper answer. That wouldn't do at all.

He landed a swift smack to her now-pink left arse cheek, the suddenness of which caused her to cry out softly. "_Aren't you?_"

Hermione took a deep breath and raised her head so that her eyes were level with the wall rather than the dark grains of the wooden desk. "Y-yes."

Draco positioned himself behind her, twisting her long curls around one hand while the other moved to the button of his trousers. "_Say it._"

His tight grip in her hair kept her head craned back, and he was just able to see her pale throat working around a swallow before she took a deep breath to answer.

"Yes…I'm a filthy…" she broke off with a gasp as the head of Draco's freed cock settled between her legs. Draco tightened his fist in her hair, and she, recognizing her cue, continued. "D-dirty…" She cried out in earnest when Draco buried himself inside her, though the hot, wet, contracting tightness that enveloped him gave away the pleasure behind the sound. Hermione was panting now, her words coming out heavy and stilted, "little…mudblood."

Draco drew back and slammed forward, their bodies meeting with a smacking sound almost as loud as the spankings he'd just delivered. He set a fast and furious pace that had Hermione moaning deep in her throat as her vision blurred and doubled.

Draco leaned in over her back as he continued fucking her, pulling her hair so that her back arched and brought her ear closer to his hot, panting breath. "God, you love it, don't you? You're so dirty, so naughty…"

Hermione could feel her orgasm building, curling, stretching tight… "Oh god…Dr—"

Draco cut her off with an angry hiss in her ear. "What did you say? What's my name, you filthy girl?"

"Mr. Muh-malfoy…" And then her voice faded out into breathless shouts as the coil within her broke, releasing her orgasm in burning waves that ripped through her body, leaving her exhausted and boneless.

Draco gave a few more erratic thrusts, emptying himself inside her as her squeezing, pulsing muscles pushed him over the edge. When he'd begun to recover from his nearly heart-stopping orgasm, he gripped Hermione around the waist and stumbled back a couple of wide steps and into a large, welcoming leather armchair. She curled into his chest, sighing contentedly as he ran gentle fingers through her tangled locks.

She fingered a button on his shirt and smiled softly. "Mr. Malfoy."

He craned his head to the side, looking down at her with warm eyes. "Mrs. Malfoy." He paused, his expression morphing to one of concern before cupping her cheek. "I wasn't too rough, was I?"

She turned her head to place a kiss on his still-red palm. "Not at all. In fact, I think we should kick it up a notch, next time."

Draco scoffed, closing his eyes and allowing his head to fall back against the seat behind him. "Not bloody likely. At any rate, you'd better get changed. The kids should arrive at King's Cross in less than an hour."

"Hm. Guess I can't really go in this, can I?"

Draco smirked. "By all means. But _you've_ got to explain to our children why you're dressed in one of their school uniforms."

Hermione let out a laugh. "Perhaps not. Goodness, Draco, can you believe it's summer already?"

Draco responded with a noncommittal groan. "I'm glad the kids will be back, really, but I'm going to miss this." He emphasized his statement by squeezing the arm still held around her waist, setting loose the same bunch of butterflies she'd been carrying around in her stomach since their first kiss, years and years ago.

"I know what you mean, but if it makes you feel any better, I may have worked something out with Ginny."

Draco quirked a curious eyebrow, so she explained, even as she extracted herself from the tangle of his arms and headed for the door to get changed.

"We're going to trade off, one night a week. They'll take our kids for the night one week, we'll take theirs next week."

"Oh? Sounds brilliant."

Hermione turned at the door wearing a playful smirk. "And quite necessary. Ginny's still got Harry's old quidditch uniform. I don't think they want to explain _that_ to their kids any more than we want to explain this."

Draco groaned and pulled a face at her, earning light laughter in return. "Definitely more information than I'd needed. Blimey, what is it with you Gryffindor girls?"

Hermione just shrugged. "Guess we're just brave enough to try something new…and to admit how much we like it."

Draco's face took on a thoughtful expression, which quickly turned calculating. "Hey Mione, love…"

"Mm?" She called from the stairs.

"Just how _brave_ are you feeling?"

His only answer was playful laughter, so he lunged forward after his wife, wheels turning and head spinning with untold possibilities.

**So…I got on twitter just after writing this, and Tom Felton had just tweeted something typically adorable, making me feel like a great big wretched pervert. Oh well. *shrugs***


End file.
